Trading Squads
by Demon of Cats
Summary: Moria's married, so now she can't be in the same squad as her husband, Sajin Komamura. But, there's more here than meets the eye. Komamura/OC centric, AU. Rated for safety due to hints of sexuality. Part of my Mi Hermano AU thus contains spoilers


Trading Squads

By Demon-of-Cats

_Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, the Tite does. I own my OC's and OOC's_

_Warnings: This is AU and has some spoilers._

_No Flames please, but constructive criticism is welcome._

_Note: This comes just a few weeks after Sajin and Moria get married in my "Mi Hermano" AU._

"Didn't I just do this recently?" Moria muttered as she got some of her belongings out of her room at Squad Seven. She sighed and then put the supplies in a small bag.

All of her important supplies were at her and Sajin's home. This was just supplies needed in an office, which was what her room there had become. She never used in to sleep if she had to stay at base, because if that was the case Sajin had to stay too and she would stay with him.

To make things even worse her stomach had decided that it didn't want to cooperate today. She had so far vomited three times, twice in a toilet, once on some lazy guy that had been sitting outside the window when the urge had come.

She prayed that she didn't barf on Captain Kyôraku or Lieutenant Ise.

"Are you STILL here?" A man at the door asked as he tapped his foot angrily, "Don't you know a THING about punctuality?"

Moria felt her temper flare but she kept it in check, though only just enough to keep from striking the object of her annoyance. She glared at the clock and then glared a glare of FLAMING DEATH DAGGERS at the man, "I KNOW about punctuality. YOU are an hour EARLY."

"I'll just be going then," the man said and scurried out of the room as if he had been splashed with scalding water.

Moria growled and then went back to packing. When she finished she went to Sajin's office to tell him she would see him that evening.

Object of her annoyance was there telling Sajin about what had happened.

She kept herself out of the office and listened to her husband deal with the situation. He dealt with it admirably and the man left the office, grumbling. He shut the door behind himself as he left.

As the man shut the door he muttered, "Bastard wolf man."

Moria froze as she stared at him. Rage entered her mind and her thoughts were instantly on to kill that man.

Sajin then piped up slightly although Moria didn't hear his words, "I can hear you."

Moria bellowed, "HOW DARE YOU INSULT MY HUSBAND! I'M GONNA TEAR YOU TO PIECES!"

Sajin appeared and grabbed Moria around the middle as the other man flash stepped out of there.

"Moria calm down," Sajin cooed and pulled his wife to his chest, "I appreciate you defending me, just don't do it so violently."

Moria glanced at her husband and then at the door then nodded. Sajin put her down and she straightened her clothes. She then went towards the hallway to grab the bag she had dropped in anger.

In the process of this she tripped and broke her sandal. When she glanced at her foot her lip began to wibble and then she glanced at the bag. This was when she noticed that there was a new, large, black stain on the fabric from a now broken bottle of black ink.

Sajin instantly noticed his wife's face and quickly went to her side as she burst out in tears.

"Shh, it's just little things sweetheart. The sandal can be fixed and you can get new supplies."

He held her for a few minutes and then, when she had finally calmed down enough to be coherent he asked, "What's wrong?"

Moria sniffed and then said, "Everything . . . nothing . . . I don't know. I've been sick all day and have thrown up three times already. That bastard came and insulted me when he arrived early. The light is too bright AND too dim, I can't tell which. Nothing looks right and yet looks perfect at the same time. I broke a plate and bowl this morning and I cried then too."

Sajin listened to his wife rant and then smiled, "Sounds like you are a little overdrawn. You have just gotten married, which caused you to have to trade squads because you can't stay in the same squad as me. As for the vomiting, maybe you have the flu, in which case I will send a message to Kyôraku and tell him that he will see you tomorrow so that you can rest today. Go home and go to bed. I'll see you tonight."

Moria blinked and then snuggled with her husband, "Can't I stay here?"

Sajin gasped in surprise and then, with every fiber of self control that he possessed, said, "As much as I would love to say yes, the answer is no my love."

"Pooie," Moria muttered and then sighed, "Well then see you tonight love."

"You can be certain," Sajin gasped as he barely managed to control himself as she stood and walked to the door, "I love you Moria."

Moria smiled and then, in a sultry sexy tone that Sajin had never heard exit her lips, said, "Love you too, Sajin. I'll see you tonight."

This was accompanied by a strut that would have better suited a stripper . . . or Matsumoto.

For several long moments Sajin sat on the floor of his office, jaw hanging open.

Then Iba walked in and noticed the look on his Captain's face, "Sir?"

Sajin shook his head and then glanced at Iba, "Yes?"

"Might I inquire as to what has happened?"

"You might but you won't get an answer," Sajin said and then scratched his head in thought, _What in the world has gotten into her?_

When Sajin got home that evening the house had been rearranged and every surface was clean. There wasn't a speck of dust to be found.

"Honey, I'm home," Sajin said as he took his boots off.

"Sajin!" Moria cried happily and pounced on him.

"I thought you felt ill."

"If you bring certain foods around me I do. Cooked cabbage especially."

"Ah. No cooked cabbage for a while then."

Moria nodded and then her mood changed slightly, "Bed?"

Sajin glanced down at his wife as she gave him a coy little look that made him unable to get to the bedroom fast enough.

"Hello again Moria," Kyôraku called happily as said individual walked into the building, "It's been a long time since you've been here."

Moria chuckled and nodded.

"How are you feeling? Komamura sent me a note telling me that you were unwell yesterday."

Moria nodded, "I must have picked up some sort of bug. It's not better completely yet but as long as I avoid certain foods I'm fine."

Kyôraku's eyebrow lifted slightly and then he asked, "Any other symptoms?"

"Why?"

"Just wondering. Maybe you should go to Squad Four if it persists for too much longer."

Moria shrugged and then mentioned that she would do that if it persisted for over a week.

Kyôraku chuckled and then led Moria to her new office thinking all the while, _I think it will persist for more than a week, if my hunch is correct._

Two weeks later Moria was in Squad Four being examined by Unohana. Her stomach was completely out of sorts and everyone that knew her was worried sick about her. It was the only reason that she had come.

During the examination a man walked by the door of the exam room, in his hand was a plate of cooked cabbage. Moria was suddenly at the window to the room heaving her lunch . . . onto an unsuspecting Ikkaku and Yumichika three floors down. She herself then nearly fell out the window, though at the last second she was grabbed by Unohana.

"Eeuack!" Ikkaku yelled.

"How completely unbeautiful," Yumichika pouted and then glanced up to see Moria dangling out the window. He and Ikkaku watched as she was dragged back into the room and noticed Unohana glance out the window at them.

"The nearest showers are here boys," She said with a serene smile before she retreated into the room herself.

Yumichika chuckled while Ikkaku grumbled.

After a few minutes Moria admitted, "I feel terrible."

Unohana sat on the ground next to her and carefully touched her forehead, sending healing kidô into the simple touch. Moria relaxed slightly and then she noticed the look in Unohana's eyes.

"What is it Captain?"

Unohana blinked and then moved her hand down to Moria's abdomen to touch there. She then smiled as if something had been confirmed.

"Have you and Captain Komamura been sexually active?" Unohana asked and helped Moria to sit on the bed.

"He's my husband."

Unohana smiled, "I'll take that as a yes then. I believe that you are pregnant Mrs. Komamura."

Moria blinked, "I'm . . ."

Unohana nodded.

"Then all the being sick . . . the moodiness . . . the strange urge to clean and rearrange every piece of furniture in the house."

Unohana chuckled at the last bit and then said, "From the effects of pregnancy. Hormones are very powerful mood changers."

Moria glanced about and then smiled, "I need to tell Sajin then."

"You can after I do a few tests," Unohana said, "Then you can go home and give your husband the news."

Moria smiled and then dutifully waited out the tests.

End


End file.
